Histoire de baguette
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: Un recueil sur la rencontre entre des sorciers... et leurs baguettes.
1. Chapter 1

Une petite fille blonde, et a l'air étrange qui entra dans ma boutique se matin là. Derrière elle, un homme, les cheveux déjà gris et l'air un peu agar, la suivait, une bourse de cuir accroché à la ceinture, une pile de grimoire et de fourniture dans les bras. Lovegood, père et fille.

Autant le père avait un air patibulaire, autant sa fille, avec sa robe plus bleue que le ciel Anglais ne l'était, avait un air éthéré, doux et délicat. Elle promenait son regard d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, examinant avec désinvolture toutes les baguettes exposées.

-Mr Lovegood ! Voilà bien longtemps que je ne nous avez vus, m'exclamais-je, un peu railleur. Et voici votre fille ! Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère… Mais que voulez-vous… les meilleur partes en premier… c'est peut être pour çà que je suis toujours là.

Fidèle a lui-même, le père ne réagit pas, son regard un peu vide, et surtout un peu fou, fixait un point mobile qui passé du plafond au mur de droite. Sa fille, la petite Luna, qui était vraiment le portait sa mère, avec les même cheveux blond, et les même yeux délavé, rêveur, fixait le vide, dans ma direction.

-Bon, soufflai-je, devant le silence. Voyons voir ce que je peux te proposer.

Luna porta enfin sur moi un regard qui disait que j'avais toute son attention. J'attrapai alors une baguette que je soupçonné comme susceptible de lui convenir.

-26 cm ½, bois de houx, crin de sombral.

La gamine prit la baguette, et donna un léger de poignet. Ce fus un échec, car rien ne se produisit, hormis un léger filet de fumée noire et inquiétante qui sorti du bout de la baguette.

Je repris la baguette, selon ma mémoire sa mère avait un crin de licorne… et du bois de houx. Son père, c'était, If et nerf de ventricule de cœur de vert galois.

-28 cm, bois d'If, nerf de dragon.

Xenophilius regarda attentivement la baguette que je tendais à sa fille, réplique presque parfait de la sienne, à deux centimètre prés.

Un mouvement de poignet plus tard, le résultat, était plus qu'affligeant, pas une seule réaction.

Je replongeais dans mes piles de baguettes, quand je vis du coin de l'œil la petite Lovegood prendre une baguette sur le dessus du tas, l'examiné avec tant de minutie que j'en fus surpris, et d'un vif mouvement de poignet rallumé une bougie.

-Donc, cela sera acajou, crin de licorne, souple et 34 ¾… Je ne pensais pas…

Mais Mr Lovegood ne semblait pas consentant à me laisser parler pendant plusieurs minute, il me tendit les 15 gallions qu'il me devait, sans doute avait-il calculé de tête la valeur de la baguette… L'acajou étant cher, ainsi que le crin de licorne.

Je vis les Lovegood, père et fille, sortir de mon magasin. Silencieux, Xenophilius toujours aussi chargé, sa fille la nouvelle baguette sur l'oreille.


	2. Chapter 2

Qu'ils étaient fiers Orion et Walburga Black, quand ils sont entré avec leurs enfant, l'ainé, Sirius, entré a Poudlard. Et le gamin bien que ressemblant a son père avait une bouille sympathique, moins hautaine que celles de ses parents, mais toujours aristocratique.

Son jeune frère était une copie conforme, les cheveux plus courts, et le nez plus fin. Mais Sirius ré-attira mon attention quand il s'avança vers moi.

-Bonjour Mr Black, une baguette pour votre première année ?

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres du gamin, malicieux mais un peu forcé. En fouillant mes étalages de baguettes, je me faisais la réflexion étrange, que ce Black là, n'irait pas à Serpentard… Je lui sortis une baguette du tas, il fallait bien essayer…

-Houx, crin de sombral, 31 cm…

Il prit délicatement la baguette que je lui tendais, et d'un geste que j'avais des centaines de fois vu répéter, il… détruisit involontairement une étagère…

En effet, Serpentard allez peut être refusé cet enfant. Mais il fallait être sur dans sa famille, je connaissais ces trois cousine, Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa… Toutes trois avait du noyer, mais avec une plume de cygne pour Andromeda, un nerf de cœur de dragon pour Bellatrix, et du crin de licorne pour Nacissa.

Je mis, enfin, la main sur celle que je cherchais.

-Noyer, 36 cm, crin de sombral… impitoyable…

Il la prit, mais a l'instant où ses doigts touchèrent la baguette, je sus qu'elle n'était pas pour lui, et que l'on courait à la catastrophe… En effet, un mouvement plus tard, les vitres s'étaient brisées, et tout le monde avait eu le visage fouetté par un vent froid et violent.

Non, vraiment, cet enfant n'irait pas chez les serpents… On pouvait tester pour Serdaigle et Gryfondor, mais Poufsouffle me parut aussi étrange. Alors on teste… Serdaigle.

-Hêtres, 28 cm, plume de Dirico, annonçai-je.

La flamme des bougies vacillait, mais rien de particulier ne se produisit.

-Bon, celle-ci : Bois de vigne, plume d'Hippogriffe, et 25 cm.

La je savais que c'était la bonne, je savais aussi, que le petit Black ira a Grifondor, c'était obligatoire avec une t'elle baguette. Et c'était vrais, d'un mouvement devenu gracieux de poignet, il soigna l'entaille sur le bras de son frère. Le petit, eu un élan d'affection que je n'aurais pas soupçonné de la part d'un membre de cette famille, et serra le bras de son ainé.

Un peu irrité, Orion me tendit mon dut, pendant que je réparais d'un coup de baguette les dommages causés. Non… Sirius Black, ne sera pas un sang pur comme les autres…


	3. Chapter 3

La fille de Cygnus Black II, se présenta seule, ce qui, pour une fille de sang pur était une grande marque d'Independence et même de dédain par rapport à sa famille. Mais je n'avais pas à juger. C'était une fillette adorable, avec de longs cheveux brun et ondulé. Un regard chaleureux, et un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, me lança-t-elle un peu intimidé.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oui, me répondit-elle soudainement plus sure d'elle, je cherche une baguette, je vais rentrer a Poudlard vous comprenez.

-Bien voyons voir ce que je peux vous proposer… Votre mère va bien ? Commençais-je en farfouillant comme a mon accoutumé mes piles de baguettes… Il serait temps que je fasse un peu de rangement.

-Oui, oui, très bien même, vous la connaissez ?

-Je connais tout le monde, enfin tous ceux qui viennent m'acheter des baguettes… Votre père possède une bien belle baguette, une des plus chère que j'ai vendu… Bois de rosier et écaille de basilic si je me souviens bien… Elle était vraiment faite pour lui.

-Et ma mère ?

-Druella ? Bois de rosier elle aussi, mais avec des écailles de Runespoor, j'avoue avoir été très surpris. Je pensais plus a du bois de vigne, avec un nerf de Magyar à pointes. Mais, c'est la baguette qui choisit.

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres pour deux raison j'avais eu tord se jour là, c'était rare en matière de baguette. Et je venais de mettre la main sur la baguette que je cherchais depuis presque cinq minutes. Celle que je pensais faite pour sa mère, bois de vigne, avec un nerf de Magyar à pointes, et plutôt rigide.

-Tenez essayer celle-ci.

Je lui tendis la baguette, qu'elle prit. Ce fut merveilleux, son visage s'éclaira et de très nombreuse émotion passèrent sur son visage… peur et émerveillement.

C'était étrange, la première fois que l'on sentait la magie se concentré, le fluide se condensait en énergie dans la baguette. C'est assez effrayant, mais on se sent tellement bien, tellement en sécurité que cela en est exquis.

Elle eu un sourire immense, et leva un regard interrogateur.

-Cinq gallions pou cette baguette mademoiselle.

Elle ouvrit une bourse encore pleine, elle compta son argent et me le tendis, certaine de ne pas s'être trompé…


End file.
